Green Hill
Green Hill Zone also known as just Green Hill 'is a recurring location in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog series. A natural paradise of a Zone, Green Hill Zone was the first location Sonic the Hedgehog passed through during his mission to free South Island from the tyranny of Dr. Eggman. Since then, the Zone has returned in many shapes and forms, although always as part of Sonic and his allies' journey to foil threats to the world. '''Appearance It is a large green hill zone. Trivia * Green Hill is the most recurring Zone in the Sonic series, having appeared a total of twenty-three times, with Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes being the second. * In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, while Sonic reminisces on the "good times" he had in Green Hill Zone, Tails asks how Eggman's kidnapping of small animals and turning them into robots could have been "good times". Strangely, Tails first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and never officially went through Green Hill Zone during the events of Sonic the Hedgehog. * Green Hill Zone has reappeared multiple times, including in Sonic Battle, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Tails appeared in Green Hill Zone in these games and more, but he does not seem to remember any of it in Sonic Generations. However, it should be noted that most of these appearances are non-canon, cameos, or both. * Even though Green Hill Zone appears in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Sonic Forces: Speed Battle and Sonic Forces, the music does not. * Green Hills Zone, a Zone from the 8-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, is heavily based on Green Hill Zone, and shares its name in Japanese. * Mecha Green Hill Zone, a Zone from Sonic Chaos, appears to be a mechanized version of Green Hill Zone. * The beta name for Aquatic Ruin Zone was Neo Green Hill Zone. * The song "Dreams of an Absolution" has a similar tune to the background music of Green Hill Zone. Singer Lee Brotherton has said that this was not intended, but appreciated. * Stage 1-1 of the Sonic Simulator from Sonic Colors is a rebuild of Act 1 of the 16-bit version. * Sunset Hill, a Zone from Sonic Advance 3, is an homage to Green Hill Zone. Sunset Hill's music is also a remix of Green Hill Zone's music. * A remix of Green Hill Zone's music is available as a track that the player can listen to in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Nintendo DS version). * A Trance remix of the music that plays in Green Hill Zone called "Green Hill Zone (Crystiara Remix)" was performed by Hatsune Miku, a popular VOCALOID, and protagonist of another popular SEGA series. * The beginning of Mega Water S's stage in Mega Man: The Wily Wars resembles Green Hill Zone. * Interestingly, Green Hill is the name of various real-world places. * Green Hill Zone appeared in fighting games such as Sonic Battle, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, making it a battlefield for five times. * This is one of the Zones that was made into a Meccano play set, along with Chemical Plant Zone. * Splash Hill Zone, a Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 and, Windy Hill, a Zone from Sonic Lost World look very similar to Green Hill Zone. * Green Hill Zone is Sonic's favorite place. * A level called Green Hill Zone is the second level in the platformer game Dash Dash. Besides the name, it has almost nothing in common with the real thing. Category:Marvel Storybook 2 Category:Locations Category:Stages Category:Marvel Storybook Category:Sonic The Hedgehog (Series)